


Неизбежность

by Andrew_Clean, Rai_grass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, heat - Freeform, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rai_grass/pseuds/Rai_grass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Позаботься о Сэмми» и «Слушайся Дина» – говорил им отец каждый раз, когда подталкивал их друг к другу, оставляя одних. В глазах Дина это было неизбежным. Даже с учетом их кровного родства, Дин оставался альфой, а Сэм бетой, и их природа брала верх над всем остальным.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неизбежность

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Inevitable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/506939) by [Miss_Lv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Lv/pseuds/Miss_Lv). 



> По терминологии автора, мир омегаверса делится на альф и бет. Беты - те же омеги.  
> Фик был переведен на "Байки"-5.

Когда Дин был маленьким мальчиком, отец положил Сэма ему на руки и наказал за ним присматривать. Это, вероятно, было его первой ошибкой, потому что Дин взял брата и запомнил слова Джона на всю жизнь.

Дин помнил, как однажды, когда Сэму было примерно лет пять или шесть, отец взял младшего братишку за руку и сообщил, что ему нужно уехать, он пообещал вернуться через пару дней, хотя в итоге этих дней оказалась далеко не «пара». Отец сделал Дину знак подойти ближе, тот поспешил подчиниться и не стал спорить, когда Джон передал всхлипывающего мальчика ему в руки.

– Твой старший брат будет здесь с тобой все время, он за тобой присмотрит, – успокаивал отец, и сейчас Дин понимал, что это было его второй ошибкой, потому что Сэм вцепился в ту фразу. Если Джона не было поблизости, он требовал, чтобы брат находился с ним рядом, всегда. 

Вот только ни одна из этих ошибок не привела бы к значимым последствиям, если бы подобные ситуации были единичными. Но чем старше становился Дин, тем реже он видел отца и тем чаще оставался за главного и присматривал за Сэмом. Слишком долго они были предоставлены сами себе, слишком много постоянно меняющихся обстоятельств и лиц их окружало, и им оставалось только держаться друг друга, вцепившись покрепче.

Поэтому Дин считал, что у отца не было никаких гребаных прав выражать свое недовольство тем, что в итоге произошло.

***

С ранних лет, задолго до того, как понял, что именно чувствует, Дин ощущал потребность заполучить целиком все время и внимание Сэма и никого к нему не подпускать. В конце концов, незнакомцы несли в себе угрозу, поэтому он старался держаться поблизости, брал Сэма за руку, куда бы они ни шли, защищал его и был готов подозрительно коситься на каждого встречного. Сэм, похоже, не возражал, он называл Дина лучшим другом, и старший всегда гордился этим званием.

Когда наступило половое созревание, Дин обнаружил, что пялится на младшего брата гораздо чаще. Он начал замечать зеленые крапинки в радужке его глаз или оттенки цвета его растрепанных волос, как Сэм закусывал губу, когда задумывался о чем-то, или как сосал палец, если отца не было рядом, и он не видел. Это было похоже на странную одержимость младшим братом, но она была вполне безобидной. Дин умудрился убедить себя в этом и свято верил в собственную ложь до того самого дня, когда Сэм стал бетой. С этого момента Дин отчаянно пытался игнорировать тот факт, что запах брата сводит его с ума, вкладывая в те тщетные попытки все свои силы. Раньше, когда они были еще мальчишками, это было намного проще. Тогда запах Сэма был мягче, а его тело все еще оставалось слишком юным, чтобы полноценно пробуждать в Дине природные инстинкты. Но с годами Сэм взрослел, и его аромат менялся, становясь все сильнее с каждой течкой. Дин научился бояться этих периодов, по неделе дважды в год. В такие моменты он чувствовал, что Бог или испытывает его, или наоборот, соблазняет. Дин так и не смог понять, какой из двух вариантов верный.

***

Когда у Сэма впервые началась течка, Дина вызвали с урока в медпункт, сказав, что брат там, он расстроен и требует его присутствия. В то время отец уезжал по делам на целый день и появлялся только к вечеру, поэтому, когда из школы позвонили в дом, который Винчестеры тогда снимали, никто не ответил.

Дин издалека унюхал странный вязкий сладковатый аромат, в котором отдаленно чуялся Сэм.

– Ему не больно, ничего такого. Думаю, он просто стесняется, – объяснила школьная медсестра, открывая скрипучую дверь медпункта и показывая Дину его тихо всхлипывающего одиннадцатилетнего брата.

– Эй, – тут же позвал он, прошмыгнув внутрь, но потом вернулся назад, чтобы плотно закрыть за собой дверь, хотя медсестра, скорее всего, намеренно оставила ее открытой.

– Уходи. – Сэм сидел на полу, прислонившись спиной к кушетке, втиснутой в узкую комнату, прижав колени к груди и спрятав в них лицо, его голос звучал приглушенно.

– Ты ж меня вроде бы звал, малышок. Так что не можешь выгнать после того, как сам попросил прийти, – осторожно подразнил его Дин, переходя к верному отработанному способу успокоить Сэма, когда тот плачет. Он сел рядом со своим младшим братом и стал смотреть, как тот тихо хнычет, закрыв лицо руками, а потом вздыхает и роняет голову на стоящую позади кровать.

– Не все же так плохо, правда? Ты ведь не ранен или еще что…

– О чем ты? – прошипел Сэм, встрепенувшись, он уставился на Дина так, словно тот сейчас предложил ему стрелять друг другу по ногам или что-то типа этого. – Я же… Я… Да ты понял вообще? Я же тупая бета, сучка, я не альфа!

– И что? В чем проблема? Почему ты считаешь, что беты тупые?

– Я так не считаю… Ты понимаешь, о чем я. Я просто… я просто хочу быть как вы с папой, – признался Сэм сквозь всхлипывания. Дин пересел поближе, и его младший братишка тут же опустил голову ему на плечо. – Я думал, что стану альфой. Я хотел стать альфой, я очень хотел быть одним из вас.

– Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы быть бетой, Сэмми, это даже классно, – вынес вердикт Дин, наблюдая за тем, как одиннадцатилетний мальчишка внимательно смотрит на него, часто моргая. Он все еще оставался ребенком настолько, чтобы искренне верить словам брата о том, что хорошо, а что плохо.

– Правда? – спросил Сэм, его голос звучал неуверенно, но бедняга очень ждал ответа.

– Ну да. В смысле, ты же сможешь когда-нибудь иметь детей, – произнес он, Сэм тут же сморщил нос в отвращении. Дин понял, что сказать подобное в тот момент было не самой лучшей идеей. 

– Ничего тут классного нет, – проворчал Сэм, но плакать он перестал, поэтому Дин посчитал это победой в любом случае.

– Наверное, не прямо сейчас, но в один прекрасный день такая способность может показаться тебе классной. Дарить жизнь, Сэмми, это вроде как здорово. Мы с отцом можем только охотиться и… ну, мы отбираем ее, жизнь, убиваем тварей. – Позже, когда Дин уже перестал быть неуклюжим подростком, он по достоинству оценил свое красноречие в тот ответственный момент. – Но ты можешь ее давать. Мама была бетой, и она родила нас. Мама всегда говорила: это лучшее, что она сделала в жизни.

– Правда? Она так говорила? – его тоненький голосок заставил Дина придвинуться поближе к брату. Он знал, как много должен значить для Сэма тот факт, что у них с мамой есть что-то общее, как важно ему слышать то, что она когда-то сказала.

– Да, это одна из нескольких ее фраз, которые я помню, – признался он, покрепче обнимая брата за плечи и притягивая его к себе. Сэм не стал сопротивляться и по привычке залез к старшему на колени. Влага из его штанов тут же стала просачиваться Дину на джинсы, но он не обращал на это внимания, сконцентрировавшись на том, чтобы успокоить Сэма любой ценой. – Вот увидишь, когда-нибудь ты поймешь, что быть бетой здорово, – заверил Дин своего маленького братишку и поцеловал его в лохматую макушку.

Дину с трудом удалось договориться с учителем о том, чтобы ему позволили отвести Сэма домой. Для этого нужен был звонок отца, но Дин заверил, что Джон где-то поблизости и непременно позвонит, как только вернется. Эта хитрость сработала, и их в итоге все-таки отпустили. К счастью, дома Сэм сразу уснул, так что вечером у Дина было достаточно времени, чтобы поговорить с отцом и рассказать ему, насколько Сэм расстроен. Утром Джон встретил младшего сына только улыбкой, полной гордости, и теплыми поздравлениями, оба явления были настолько редкими для их отца, что Дин посчитал это самым главным секретом того, что братишка полностью успокоился, уверившись, что быть бетой в конце-то концов не так уж и плохо.

Сэм на неделю остался дома, с Джоном, который все это время не отходил от него ни на шаг, так что Дин даже начал немного ревновать, ведь ему приходилось по-прежнему посещать школу. Каждый раз, возвращаясь с занятий, он видел, как брат с отцом занимались чем-то интересным: смотрели старые фильмы, копошились в «Импале» или делали что-нибудь еще из перечня вещей, происходящих в их семье крайне редко. Но Сэм выглядел счастливым, а сам Дин тут же присоединялся к ним, как только приходил со школы, так что он постарался затолкать ревность куда подальше и сконцентрироваться на заботе о братишке. Теперь, когда Сэм стал бетой, многое изменилось. Дин и раньше чувствовал в себе потребность присматривать за ним, но сейчас для этого было в два раза больше оснований, да и отец, видимо, тоже так считал. К счастью, вместо того, чтобы чувствовать себя в ловушке их излишней заботы, Сэм, похоже, был очень рад получать столько внимания.

То, что Сэм оказался бетой, стало для их семьи настоящим благословением. Дин не упускал возможности повторить это своему младшему брату, только чтобы посмотреть, как тот восхитительно заливается краской. Впервые за долгое-долгое время Джон Винчестер оторвался от своей бесконечной охоты. Альфа вроде Дина вполне мог сам держать себя в руках, но за бетой, по мнению отца, нужно было присматривать. Это попахивало шовинизмом, но в каком-то смысле было правдой: Сэм жаждал внимания, которого они с братом почти не получали, пока были детьми. В те годы охота поглотила Джона целиком, но сейчас, наконец, увидев, как выросли его мальчики, он сумел переключиться. Они проводили много времени вместе, своей семьей, и Сэм был бесконечно счастлив, несмотря на то, что на деле он обзавелся двумя тенями, которые следовали за ним повсюду и не сводили глаз.

***

Сэму исполнилось шестнадцать, его вторая за год течка была как раз в самом разгаре, когда охотник, с которым их отец несколько раз ходил на дело, позвонил Джону в панике. Его напарник пропал, и парень был уверен, что демон, за которым они гнались, теперь следует за ним по пятам. Дин понял, что упоминание о желтых глазах для отца куда важнее всего остального, но он больше не был ребенком и вполне мог сам присмотреть за Сэмми, да и брат вовсе не казался неженкой. 

– Я буду все время держать телефон при себе на тот случай, если ты захочешь позвонить, – повторил Джон в шестой или седьмой раз, прежде чем Сэм, наконец, усмехнулся и закатил глаза.

– Пап, вот правда, Дин в сто раз хуже тебя. Я удивляюсь, как он меня в ванную-то отпускает одного, – съязвил Сэм, и хоть улыбнулся ему в ответ один только Дин, у папы от этих слов заметно поуменьшилось беспокойства во взгляде. – Я не беспомощный, знаешь ли, – немного обиженно произнес бета. – Я стреляю из пистолета пометче, чем вы оба, – с гордостью добавил он, оба альфы прекрасно знали, что это чистая правда. Сэм всегда обходил их в мастерстве на стрельбище. Кивнув, отец потянулся к нему, чтобы потрепать парня по волосам, но Сэм снова закатил глаза и сердито отпрянул, уходя от прикосновения. Впрочем, он только сделал вид, что сердится, потому что все-таки обнял отца на прощание.

– Берегите себя, оба. Дин, – тот выпрямил спину и пристально посмотрел на отца, – позаботься о Сэмми. – Это был не просто приказ, это было доверие, которое Джон оказывал своему старшему сыну, считая его достаточно сильным, чтобы защищать их семью, поэтому Дин только коротко кивнул в ответ, давая понять, что осознает возложенную на него ответственность.

***

Несмотря на то, что через пару месяцев Дину должен был стукнуть двадцать один год, он все еще делил спальню с братом. Так было всегда, отец ни разу не предлагал старшему сыну перебраться в отдельную комнату, а тот никогда и не стремился. И это было еще одной плохой идеей, еще одним обстоятельством, в которое, как позже думал Дин, Джону стоило вмешаться намного раньше, потому что их чрезмерная забота о Сэме сделала выбор за них. 

Их нынешняя съемная квартира была совсем небольшой, и все пространство в спальне занимали две с трудом втиснутые в нее односпальные кровати.

Было уже за полночь, плотно закрытые окна занавешивали тяжелые шторы, входная дверь была заперта, а защитные линии из соли проверены и подправлены. Заряженное ружье лежало на ночном столике между их кроватями, а нож - на полу между кроватью Дина и стеной. Дин был спокоен и уверен в своих силах: он знал, что может позаботиться о брате. Хотя было бы в сто гребаных раз проще, если бы кое-кто уже заснул, наконец.

– Чувак, спи давай, – проворчал он. Сэм поднял руку и показал ему средний палец. Дин только фыркнул и ухмыльнулся в ответ, но Сэм стал и дальше испытывать его терпение, продолжив ворочаться в скрипящей койке. 

– Сэм, я серьезно, – устало застонал Дин, который не мог позволить себе провалиться в сон, пока слышал скрежет пружин сэмовой кровати, потому что знал, что если он уснет, а Сэм нет, тот вполне может додуматься встать посреди ночи, и тогда окажется без присмотра бдительного ока своего брата.

– Заткнись ты. Эта кровать – отстой, – сказал младший, Дин обреченно вздохнул. Он повернул голову и увидел, как Сэм полностью отпихнул ногами одеяло и сел. Альфа даже не успел спросить, что же брат собрался делать, как тот встал и лихо шмыгнул к нему в постель.

Дин был уже почти готов к тому, что Сэм попытается его вытурить, но бета просто плюхнулся рядом и прижался к нему боком. Их тела прекрасно уместились на маленьком матрасе.

– Заткнись, – повторил Сэм, прежде чем Дин успел прокомментировать его действия, и тому ничего не оставалось, кроме как подчиниться. Дин знал, насколько тяжело Сэм переносил течку последнюю пару лет. Когда он был младше, этот период был для него всего лишь неделей отдыха от школы, типа каникул, во время которых он мог каждый день проводить с отцом и делать что ему вздумается, но теперь, когда бета повзрослел, его тело требовало большего, запах стал насыщеннее, а физиологические реакции намного сильнее. Дин не выспрашивал деталей, он и так прекрасно понимал, что брату было крайне неуютно всю эту бесконечную неделю. Поэтому он не сказал ни слова, а просто молча позволил тому потолкать его в бок, укладываясь рядом, а потом слушал замедлившееся дыхание беты, когда он уснул.

От Сэма пахло, это был тот самый тягучий, сладкий запах. Когда брат засопел, Дин позволил себе поддаться искушению и глубоко вдохнуть. Его всегда будоражил аромат Сэма, но ему хватало ума никогда об этом не упоминать. Альфам не должен нравиться запах бет, с которыми они состоят в кровном родстве. Но последние несколько течек не были похожи на предыдущие. Дин не хотел пугать или смущать брата, но он чувствовал в себе потребность вцепиться в Сэма покрепче и не сводить с него глаз ни на секунду. И дело было не только в инстинктивной потребности защищать младшего члена своей семьи, просто Дину нравилось быть рядом все время и вдыхать желанный запах. Почувствовав, как тянет между ног, Дин постарался тут же уснуть, усиленно игнорируя полувставший член.

***

Дин проснулся рано.

Действительно рано – солнце едва освещало комнату первыми лучами, и это было неправильно. Потому что если отец не стоял над ним в пять утра, приказывая оторвать задницу от кровати, Дин в такое время обычно спал крепким сном. Особенно учитывая то, что прошлым вечером он поздно лег. Пока альфа медленно выныривал из мира сновидений, стало совершенно очевидно, что еще далеко до обычного времени его пробуждения, но что же тогда за хрень его разбудила?

Ответ на этот вопрос нашелся, когда Сэм судорожно вздохнул, отчего инстинкт защитника волной прокатился по телу Дина, и он тут же проснулся окончательно. Вот только защищать никого не требовалось, брат все еще находился рядом с ним, в его постели. Дин лежал на спине, зажатый между стеной и прижавшимся к нему сбоку Сэмом, который, отвернувшись в другую сторону, использовал его руку в качестве подушки. Пару секунд Дин просто лежал, прислушиваясь к тяжелому дыханию брата, пока до него не дошло, что оно слишком тяжелое. Что, собственно, было и понятно, потому что, судя по жадным коротким движениям, в этот самый момент он мастурбировал.

Господи боже…

Это было неправильно, неправильно, жутко неправильно. Дин слышал, что члены одной семьи обладают иммунитетом друг к другу, и течка беты никак не провоцирует естественные реакции альфы. Ну и где сейчас этот обещанный иммунитет? Одной ногой Сэм прижимался к его бедру, их лодыжки плотно переплелись где-то внизу, так что Дин чувствовал каждый рывок ладони Сэма, ощущая нарастающую пульсацию в своих трусах. Сэм опирался спиной на его бок, а его рука гладила бедро Дина – кстати, о руке. Стараясь не думать ни о чем вообще, Дин посмотрел вниз, на нее. И обнаружил, что брат запустил вторую руку под резинку трусов, себе в задницу. Потеряв над собой контроль, альфа тихо простонал, от чего Сэм неожиданно захныкал, а издаваемый им запах стал настолько сильным и насыщенным, что у Дина закружилась голова.

Сэм не мог не знать, что Дин уже проснулся, не мог не понимать, что брат в курсе, чем он занимается. Бета должен был слышать запах альфы, запах возбуждения, который исходил от Дина. Но младший братик не подскочил, заливаясь краской от смущения, не убежал в другую комнату в ту же секунду, хлопнув за собой дверью. Он так и продолжал ласкать себя. Все еще прижимаясь к Дину, Сэм резко толкал в себя пальцы, пока его дыхание не начало срываться окончательно. Издав жалобный стон, Сэм внезапно напрягся всем телом, а затем обмяк. Дин старался не смотреть на брата, он вскочил с кровати и со всех ног помчался прятаться в ванную, чтобы подрочить в душе.

– У тебя уже было с кем-то? Ну, с узлом? – спросил Сэм тем вечером, когда они сидели за шатким обеденным столом. Братья весь день провели в неловком молчании, Сэм только поглядывал в сторону Дина, а альфа чувствовал себя крайне неуютно под его внимательным взглядом.

– Это… неприличный вопрос, чувак, – умудрился выдавить из себя Дин, он уставился в тарелку макарон с сыром, решив не поднимать глаз на младшего брата.

– С каких это пор тебя стали волновать приличия?

– Сэм, черт, просто… просто прекрати, пожалуйста, – Дина тошнило от того, насколько жалобно прозвучала эта фраза, но брат после нее не сказал ни слова.

Когда они снова отправились в спальню, Сэм, не спрашивая разрешения, опять скользнул в кровать Дина.

– Пожалуйста, разреши мне. Я не буду больше так делать. Прости, что разозлил тебя своим вопросом, но просто разреши мне… Я так лучше сплю, – пока брат шептал ему эти слова, Дин постарался расслабиться и смириться с ситуацией, прекрасно зная, что когда речь заходит о чем-то, чего Сэм очень хочет, слова «нет» для него не существует.

– Пфф… ладно, – пробормотал он, наконец, и Сэм, счастливо вздохнув, тут же прижался к его боку, сворачиваясь калачиком у него под мышкой. Бета уснул очень быстро, а Дин провел большую часть ночи, борясь со жгучим желанием потрогать своего брата и размышляя над тем, что Сэм, возможно, был бы не против. Когда следующим утром отец вернулся домой, Дин испытал огромное облегчение.

Ну и, может, небольшой укол разочарования.

***

Следующая течка у Сэма в этом году началась как раз в то время, когда они отсиживались у Бобби. Старый охотник сразу предложил им остаться у него, пока путешествовать с Сэмом в его состоянии было опасно. Отели, в которых они обычно останавливались, не были приспособлены для молодого беты в течке. Одному богу было известно, что могло бы произойти, если бы Сэм начал издавать свой сладковатый запах там, в одном из номеров, поэтому Винчестеры решили пересидеть неделю течки у Бобби. Дин проводил большую часть времени на улице, копаясь в моторе разбитой в хлам машины. Он занимался чем угодно, только бы не торчать в доме рядом с братом. Сэм днями напролет сидел на подоконнике и читал старую книгу, он находился на приличном расстоянии от Дина, но все равно оставался в поле его зрения, когда тот отрывался от своего занятия и поднимал на него глаза. Это одновременно и успокаивало Дина, и будоражило, пробуждая в нем альфу. Для него было очень важно, что он мог увидеть братишку в любую секунду, стоит только повернуть голову. Только после таких коротких взглядов постоянно терзавший его липкий страх, что с Сэмом случится что-то страшное, немного отступал. Но с другой стороны, это было постоянным соблазном, и Дин все чаще задавался вопросом, зачем же он отрицает свою сущность.

– А Сэмми не особо разговорчивый, – заметил Бобби на третий день во время ужина. Сэм поднял голову от тарелки, с удивлением посмотрел на него и слегка пожал плечами.

– Здесь нет ничего необычного, многие беты так себя ведут, – легко ответил отец, не вникая в суть его слов и игнорируя подтекст. Когда беты становились молчаливыми, это значило, что инстинкты начинали брать верх, погружая их в первобытную сущность, которую люди – все, альфы и беты – пытались в себе подавить. А главной причиной пробуждения инстинктов было присутствие рядом потенциального партнера. Так что для Дина не оказалось неожиданностью, когда на следующий день Джон спросил его, не шатались ли рядом с Сэмом какие-нибудь альфы последнюю пару месяцев. Дин понимал, что это его шанс. Тот самый момент, когда он мог открыть рот и сказать отцу правду.

– Меня влечет к собственному брату, и я точно уверен, что он разделяет мои желания. Я бы не отказался от твоих советов и даже знатной трепки, потому что иногда связь с ним не кажется мне такой уж плохой идеей.

Дин поднял голову от мотора, в котором копался, и посмотрел на Сэма, тот по обыкновению сидел на подоконнике и лениво почитывал огромную старую книгу. Он проводил на окне почти все время, потому как знал, что Дину намного спокойнее, когда он видит его постоянно.

– Я ничего такого не заметил.

– Дин Винчестер, ты попадешь в ад, – мысленно произнес он, когда отец кивнул, полностью поверив его словам, и они вернулись к ремонту забарахлившего двигателя. – Но, может быть, оно того стоит.

Дин спал в кабинете на крохотном диване, Сэм же занимал гостиную рядом, так он находился под постоянным надзором брата, который мог видеть его в открытую дверь. Комнаты отца и Бобби были на втором этаже. Дин, как и всегда, работал до полного изнеможения и пришел спать поздно. Сэм уже валялся на диване в гостиной, поэтому Дин предпочел тут же свернуться калачиком на своей постели и как можно быстрее вырубиться, пока порочные мысли не начали туманить рассудок.

Это была пятая ночь, пятые сутки течки, и Дин знал, что последние дни неизменно оказывались для Сэма самыми тяжелыми, а его запах становился наиболее насыщенным. После того, как брат подолгу отсиживался в ванной или спальне, а потом выходил на кухню поесть, его штаны каждый раз были влажными сзади. Все это было для Сэма крайне неприятным и стыдным, он был вынужден всю неделю носить прокладки, которые впитывали выделения, но в последние дни течки даже они промокали насквозь. Младший братишка чувствовал себя некомфортно, поэтому, когда Сэм встал со своего дивана посреди ночи, Дин не поспешил отругать его и заставить немедленно лечь обратно, потому что понимал, насколько тому и так паршиво.

Дин не спал, все это время он просто валялся в кровати с прижатым к животу членом, ставшим твердым как железо в ту самую секунду, как он переступил порог дома и учуял сладкий запах.

Сэм не сказал ни слова, просто пришел к нему в комнату, опустился на колени возле его дивана и положил голову Дину на плечо. Тот неуклюже освободил руку и повернулся, чтобы погладить младшего братишку по волосам.

– Еще каких-то пару дней, – заверил его Дин, Сэм тихо заскулил в ответ. В тишине спальни альфа услышал шелест ткани, а затем влажный звук, от которого его член тут же запульсировал. Сэм уткнулся носом в его рубашку и опустил обе ладони себе между ног. Дин просто лежал, не произнося ни слова, и слушал, как его брат мастурбирует, слушал звуки влажного скольжения и знал наверняка, что Сэм трахает себя пальцами. Он не пытался прикоснуться к брату как-нибудь еще, но оставил ладонь в его волосах, поэтому чувствовал движения тела Сэма, когда тот вскидывал бедра и задыхался тихими стонами.

Дин не знал наверняка, как долго все это длилось, минуты или часы, он не шевелился, позволяя Сэму делать то, что он делал, и тереться щекой о свое плечо, Дин вдыхал тяжелый будоражащий запах до тех пор, пока брат не довел себя до финиша. Когда Сэм, наконец, остановился, он был весь мокрый от пота, пропитавшего и рубашку Дина, в которую Сэм утыкался лбом.

– Этого мало, – прошептал бета в темноте, Дин слегка погладил его по влажным волосам, прежде чем убрать руку, и Сэм ушел обратно на свой диван.

***

Следующим вечером Дин уехал. Взял у Бобби грузовик, который помогал чинить, и погнал к университетскому городку с переполненными барами, забитыми людьми его возраста. Большую часть времени он гонял шары в пул и тусил с горячей девушкой-бетой с ореховыми глазами. Когда Дин смотрел в них, стараясь сделать это как можно незаметнее, ему казалось, что они принадлежат кому-то другому. Он собирался выиграть партию, трахнуть девушку на заднем сидении грузовика и быть дома к четырем утра.

И в тот момент в бар вошел он. Дину стало понятно с первого взгляда: нет ни малейшего гребаного шанса, что тот парень или хоть кто-нибудь из его приятелей, с которыми он пришел, совершеннолетние. Он стоял у входа, такой высокий, долговязый и все еще так знакомо неуклюжий. У него была стрижка с пробором на правую сторону, и пусть волосы оказались на пару тонов темнее, сходство все равно было невероятным. Абсолютно, мать его, невероятным… Высокие скулы и губы той же формы. Не один в один, но чертовски близко. Стоило парнишке отойти от своих друзей и направиться в туалет, Дин в ту же секунду оказался рядом с ним.

Как только бета закончил свои дела и собрался уходить, Дин запихнул его обратно в кабинку и толкнул дверь, закрывая ее за собой.

Парнишка замер, тараща ставшие огромными от страха глаза, и Дин зажал ему рот рукой прежде, чем он смог закричать. 

– Все в порядке, я тебя не обижу, даю слово, я не сделаю тебе ничего плохого, – поспешно прошептал он парню, вдавил его в твердую стенку кабинки и прижался к нему своим телом. Он видел, что подросток принюхивается, чутко улавливая нотки исходящих от альфы ароматов, и понимает, что в Дине нет и капли агрессии, только чистая похоть. Он крепко держал бету и вжимался в него, а затем толкнулся бедрами ему между ног и начал тереться. Когда Дин уловил ответное возбуждение в запахе парня, он убрал руку, которой зажимал ему рот, и тут же завладел его губами.

Бета неловко ответил, от неопытности не зная, куда деть дрожавшие руки, пока язык Дина хозяйничал у него во рту. Опустив обе ладони вниз, Дин сжал их на заднице мальчишки и потянул его на себя. Это было грубо и слишком быстро, и практически приводило бету в ужас, но он не сопротивлялся, а просто смирился и позволил Дину делать то, что он хочет, в точности как поступил бы и Сэм, если бы только Дин решился…

Черт.

Повернув парня лицом к стене, Дин расстегнул на нем джинсы, приспустил их вниз, обнажая задницу, и без колебаний толкнул палец в его скользкую дырку. Стоявший в туалетной кабинке бета сжал руки в кулаки, дыша коротко и поверхностно. Дин продолжил трахать его пальцем, затем добавил второй и дернул молнию на собственных штанах. Это было слишком грубо, слишком быстро и слишком жестко, а еще довольно несправедливо по отношению к парнишке, но Дин был не в себе, и справедливость его не заботила. Он наклонился и лизнул обнаженную кожу на его шее, а затем выпрямился, готовясь к тому, что будет дальше.

Паренек жалобно всхлипнул, когда Дин вошел в него и резко толкнулся глубже. Альфа прижал парня к стенке кабинки, чтобы тот не мог вырваться.

– Шшш, все хорошо, просто отлично, – шептал он, трахая мальчишку сильнее и жестче, чем ему когда-либо доводилось в жизни. Толчки становились все глубже, Дин вжимался в чужие бедра и отчаянно таранил скользкую от смазки дырку. В мыслях он был далеко, он думал о чуть более светлых волосах, об ореховых глазах и коротких частых вдохах, о сладком запахе, который издавал его брат.

Дин с шипением кончил. Это не было похоже на настоящий оргазм, скорее, просто небольшая разрядка, что тоже было неплохо, но с полноценной вязкой ее было не сравнить. Альфа мог трахнуть бету с образованием узла, только когда у беты была течка, но так как Дин еще ни разу не отваживался на подобное, такие короткие неполноценные разрядки были для него единственным знакомым ощущением. Однако сейчас он впервые почувствовал, что ему этого недостаточно. Только уронив голову на дрожащие плечи парнишки, он понял, насколько вымотан.

Выскользнув из партнера, Дин натянул джинсы и отдрочил мальчишке одной рукой, одновременно трахая его пальцами другой и доводя до истомы лучшими из своих трюков. Он прикасался к нему, лизал, сосал и кусал до тех пор, пока бета не принялся беспорядочно хныкать и обливать стенку кабинки спермой. Природная смазка стекала по его бедрам. Дин помог парню привести себя в порядок, натянул на него джинсы и отвел его назад к друзьям. В группе воцарилась мертвая тишина. Дин ухмыльнулся мальчишке на прощанье и ушел, даже не спросив его имени и не назвав своего.

На полпути назад, к дому Бобби, Дин заехал в круглосуточный секс-шоп и всю оставшуюся дорогу раздумывал над тем, как он планирует после всего этого смотреть отцу в глаза.

Входная дверь была заперта, но Дин знал, где должен лежать оставленный специально для него запасной ключ, поэтому он с легкостью проник внутрь и совсем не удивился, увидев отблески света от экрана телевизора и услышав, как кто-то приглушает звук. Закрыв за собой дверь, Дин скинул ботинки и прошлепал босыми ногами в холл. Во всем остальном доме, кроме гостиной, было темно, но он все равно заглянул на кухню, чтобы убедиться, что там никого нет.

– Эй, – пробормотал он в тишину, но Сэм, уставившись в телевизор, полностью его проигнорировал. Бета выглядел так, будто вот-вот заплачет, а потом и вовсе повернулся к Дину спиной. Альфа не был идиотом, он прекрасно понимал, из-за чего Сэм так расстроен: Дин все еще чувствовал на себе запах парня и знал, что Сэм тоже прекрасно его чует, ощущает запах секса.

– Я принес тебе вот это, – Дин снова попытался завязать разговор, он опустил невзрачный черный пакет на диван рядом с братом, но Сэм и на это не среагировал. Дин заметил мокрую дорожку от слезы на его щеке. Вздохнув, он откинулся на спинку дивана и опустил ладонь брату на плечо. Обняв Сэма одной рукой, Дин прижался к нему, утыкаясь лбом в короткие волосы у него на затылке.

– Я его трахнул, потому что он был на тебя похож, но этого мало, этого всегда мало, – прошептал он Сэму на ухо и легко поцеловал его в макушку, прежде чем покинуть гостиную и рухнуть на диван в кабинете.

***

Дин проснулся поздно и лениво потер заспанные глаза. Времени было уже за полдень, дом казался тихим и пустым. Он собрался с силами и пошел в кухню к кофе-машине. Закидываясь жидким кофеином, Дин безучастно смотрел в окно, наблюдая за отцом и Бобби, которые торчали под капотом. Ухмыльнувшись, он подумал, что и ему стоит отправиться туда как можно быстрее, ведь в то время как Джон и Бобби комфортно чувствовали себя в качестве партнеров по охоте, для двух альф общение всегда в конечном итоге заканчивалось борьбой с механикой.

Тихий скрип лестницы предупредил Дина о приближении брата за секунду до того, как его густой аромат проник в кухню. Практически все окна в доме оставались открытыми настежь в течение дня, но это абсолютно не помогало избавиться от запаха. Сегодня у Сэма был последний день течки, и его тело находилось на пике, так что источаемый им аромат наполнял рот Дина слюной и поднимал его член по стойке «смирно». Поэтому, когда Сэм появился на пороге в одном только полотенце, слова уже не требовались, возбуждение альфы и без того хлестало через край. Сэм молча взял его за руку и повел вверх по лестнице. Дин пошел следом за братом, стараясь не думать о том, насколько это плохая идея. Они пришли в ванную, по полу которой была разбросана одежда Сэма, а в воздухе стоял запах его спермы. Дин знал, что бета провел здесь все утро, доводя себя до оргазма снова и снова.

Твердо удерживая Дина за запястье, другой рукой его братишка скинул полотенце с бедер и потянулся за одним из тех пластиковых членов, которые Дин купил ему накануне. Целиком осознавая неотвратимость того, что происходит, Дин стоял, не шелохнувшись, и смотрел, как Сэм проталкивает в себя игрушку, он просто пялился на своего брата, пока тот дрожал от наслаждения и держал его за руку. Бета продолжал трахать себя искусственным членом, а потом дернул Дина за запястье, завел его руку себе за спину и сжал пальцы на основании дилдо.

Сэм хотел, чтобы Дин сам трахал его игрушкой.

Альфа задался вопросом, не является ли происходящее разновидностью пытки.

– Я… Я не могу, – сдавленно произнес он, но пальцы не убрал. – Черт, Сэмми, сюда в любой момент может кто-нибудь войти, – попытался предостеречь он, но при этом пару раз легонько толкнул дилдо туда-обратно, просто чтобы посмотреть, как брат извивается в его руках. Сэм сделал шаг вперед, сокращая разделяющее их расстояние, схватил Дина за низ футболки и прижался лбом к его шее, а затем отрицательно покачал головой, указав на окно. Ванна располагалась точно над кухней, и оттуда тоже было видно двух склонившихся над капотом мужчин, вернее, их размытые силуэты, сквозь неплотно задернутые занавески из выцветшей ткани. Дин видел отца и Бобби, а они их с Сэмом – нет. 

 

Бета снова спрятал лицо, уткнувшись Дину в шею, и слегка согнул колени, принимаясь покачиваться на игрушке вперед-назад. Он прижался своим обнаженным телом к брату еще плотнее, обнял Дина поперек груди и отчаянно сжал в комок футболку на его спине, все сильнее сгибая колени с каждым новым движением.

Дин выглянул на улицу, проверив, что отец и Бобби все еще там, а потом склонил голову и прижался губами к спутанным волосам брата. Легко поцеловав его, Дин наконец-то перестал просто сжимать основание дилдо пальцами, а начал двигать им туда-сюда, пока бета цеплялся за его плечи. Хватка Сэма стала еще жестче, парень зарылся в отворот диновой футболки, приглушая собственные жалобные стоны, он поднялся на носочки, чтобы игрушка в руках альфы лучше проникала в его задницу. 

– Шшш, тише, малыш, – прошептал Дин и протолкнул дилдо так глубоко, как только смог, почувствовав, как у Сэма начали дрожать ноги, когда он двинул им вверх. – Тебе нравится? – задал он глупый вопрос, пока его брат хныкал и насаживался на искусственный член снова и снова.

Дин посмотрел в окно, в очередной раз убеждаясь, что оба альфы до сих пор на улице и не имеют ни малейшего представления о том, что здесь происходит. Обняв Сэма за талию другой рукой, Дин приподнял его и развернул их обоих так, что он сам оказался прижатым спиной к стене, а бета очутился точно напротив зеркала, оно было достаточно низким, чтобы Дин мог видеть именно то, что так хотел.

– Будь хорошим мальчиком и нагнись немного, раздвинь ноги, чтобы мне было видно, Сэмми, – сказал ему Дин, и бета со сдавленным стоном подчинился, он прогнулся в спине, оттопыривая задницу, раскрывая ее так, чтобы альфа мог видеть его растянутую дырку, наблюдать за тем, как блестящая от смазки игрушка исчезает в теле брата.

– Посмотри на себя: сам насаживаешься на дилдо, которым я тебя трахаю, –облизывая губы, Дин сходил с ума от вида расширившегося розового отверстия, от влажных звуков, возникавших каждый раз, когда он вытаскивал игрушку. – Ведешь себя как сучка в течке, – глухо произнес альфа, скорее чтобы самому услышать, как звучит эта фраза, но Сэм разобрал его слова, вспыхнул от стыда, прижался к Дину еще сильнее и тихо захныкал.

– Тебе это нравится? Нравится, когда тебя называют тем, кто ты есть на самом деле? Маленькой жадной сучкой, которая только и мечтает, чтобы ее поскорее в первый раз оттрахали с узлом? – эти слова заставили Сэма вздрогнуть и поглубже зарыться лицом в футболку брата. Он неистово насаживался на искусственный член. Дин открыл рот, и оттуда просто полились сплошным потоком грязные фразочки, каждая из которых очевидно достигала цели, и Сэм все больше терял рассудок. Слово «сучка» было особенным, так негласно называли бету, связанную в паре с альфой, так что это, скорее, было чем-то вроде ласки или даже статуса.

Дин еще ни разу не называл сучкой ни одного из своих любовников.

– Такая милая сучка, – прошептал он, склонив голову так, чтобы едва касаться губами его уха. – Будешь моей маленькой сучкой когда-нибудь? Хочешь почувствовать в себе мой узел?

Издав короткий всхлип, Сэм напрягся всем телом, и Дин почувствовал на пальцах текущую из него смазку, когда брат насадился на дилдо до самого упора. Теплая струя, ударившая в низ его футболки, доказала, что предположения Дина верны: Сэм кончил. Он навалился на альфу всем своим весом и отчаянно хватал ртом воздух, весь лоб беты был покрыт испариной, отчего кожа будто сверкала на свету. Придерживая Сэма одной рукой, Дин медленно вынул из него искусственный член. Бета слегка поморщился.

Быстро глянув в окно и увидев, что старшие альфы все еще на прежнем месте, Дин позволил своей руке скользнуть вниз по спине брата и потрогать его растянутую дырку. Сэм снова начал жалобно скулить, когда альфа принялся гладить его там, осторожно тереть одним пальцем влажные края входа. Сэм был красным и запыхавшимся, он выглядел хорошо оттраханным, и Дин задался вопросом, сколько раз бета уже успел кончить при помощи игрушки. Водя пальцем по кругу, он словно дразнил Сэма до тех пор, пока не скользнул самым кончиком внутрь, во влажное отверстие. 

Сэм будто хотел вплавиться в брата своим телом, он цеплялся за него и прижимался все сильнее, пока Дин смотрел, не отрывая пристального взгляда от зеркала, как его пальцы раз за разом скользят в жаждущее проникновений отверстие беты.

Рука Сэма легла на боксеры Дина, он принялся ласкать его промежность, и хотя эрекция альфы давно уже стала болезненной, он все равно дернулся, уходя от желанных прикосновений, и сделал шаг назад. Его пальцы выскользнули из тела Сэма, и он развернулся, чтобы уйти, но брат попытался его удержать. Тогда Дин внезапно толкнул его, с силой прикладывая затылком об стену, и прижался губами к его рту. Он целовал Сэма долго. Глубоко и жадно проникая языком, грубо давая понять, чего хочет. Сэм неистово отвечал на поцелуй, терся о Дина бедрами и судорожно цеплялся за его плечи, намереваясь закинуть на него ногу, и безрезультатно пытался стянуть с брата трусы. Его тело требовало настоящей разрядки, которую мог подарить ему только член альфы, его узел.

Дин резко отпрянул, разрывая поцелуй и сбрасывая с себя ладони беты:

– Нельзя… Сэмми, нам нельзя. Не стоит делать это сейчас. Отец нас застукает, он поймет, что я тебя повязал. Твоя течка уже почти закончилась, нам стоит подождать. Будь умницей и потерпи. Следующая течка, в следующую течку я сделаю так, чтобы никого, кроме нас, не было. Только ты и я, целую неделю. Тогда я позабочусь о тебе, – пообещал он, выскочил из ванной и плотно закрыл за собой дверь, привалившись к ней плечом, когда Сэм принялся ломиться наружу. Тихие стоны, которые издавал бета, отзывались в Дине безудержным желанием вернуться к нему в ту же секунду, но он сумел совладать с собой. Если отец их поймает, он их разлучит, кто угодно бы так поступил. А Дин не собирался потрахаться один разок. Когда он решится повязать Сэма, это будет означать, что они останутся вместе навсегда, и никто, даже отец, не сможет этому помешать.

***

– Извини, что я был такой сучкой, – сказал ему Сэм после того, как несколько дней вел себя по отношению к Дину, словно жеманный гаденыш.

– Да ну? – Дин поднял бровь, наполовину сфокусировавшись на приводном ремне – он должен был еще кое-что отремонтировать для Бобби, прежде чем они снова отправятся в путь.

– Не будь скотиной, мне очень трудно во время течки, она сводит меня с ума, – проворчал бета, однако прислонился к грузовику и подал новый ремень, когда Дин протянул руку.

– Я знаю. Я понимаю, что тебе хреново, но ты въезжаешь, почему я ответил «нет», правда? У тебя бы появился запах, да мы оба начали бы пахнуть, и когда отец почувствовал бы это, он, наверное, отослал бы меня в Антарктиду или куда-нибудь еще в те же края, – Дин посмотрел на младшего брата и увидел, что тот нахмурился и неуверенно кивнул, наблюдая за отцом, который помогал Бобби спускать какие-то листы железа в подвал: они собирались строить очередное укрытие.

– Он все равно в конце концов узнает, – ответил Сэм тихо, и Дин вздохнул, но спорить не стал.

– Если мы будем вести себя правильно, он долго не узнает, а когда узнает, у него уже не будет возможности разлучить нас, – резонно заметил альфа и вдруг увидел, как напрягся брат. – Что? Ты считал, что это будет одноразовый трах? Да ну, Сэмми. Я собираюсь повязать тебя, только тебя, и это будет мой первый раз, – выпрямившись, Дин посмотрел на отца, а затем наклонился к Сэму ближе, вторгаясь в его личное пространство. – Я собираюсь вязать тебя снова, и снова, и снова, – дразнящее сказал он низким, насмешливым тоном, и его бета вспыхнул.

– Ну и ладно, – попытался проворчать Сэм, но его запах усилился и Дин рассмеялся, хоть брат и врезал ему по руке так сильно, что та онемела.

***

Следующие несколько месяцев они провели в разъездах, и Дин не мог решить, кто он – просто последняя сволочь или же последняя сволочь, которой наплевать на все. Иногда, глядя на Сэма, он задумывался о том, как бы выглядели их дети. А в другие дни он всматривался в младшего братика и убеждал себя, что просто болен, раз вообще мог подумать о сексе с ним.

То ли к счастью, то ли к несчастью – Дин менял точку зрения в зависимости от настроения на данный момент – отец уловил, что между ними что-то происходит. Джон не говорил ничего прямо, однако упорно следил за сыновьями пристальным взглядом. Дин думал, что хорошо сумел скрыть свою однозначную реакцию на последнюю течку Сэма: мощный запах беты перекрыл запах его собственного возбуждения. Однако Дин видел, что в глазах отца стал отчетливо вырисовываться вопрос, и изо всех сил старался не думать о прикосновениях к собственному брату. Сэма это не слишком впечатляло, однако Дин даже не отваживался поцеловать его, опасаясь проницательности отца. Куча подружек, которых он перебрал, также помогла сбить Джона со следа. С их помощью Дин также пытался остудить Сэма – даже если из-за этого бета неизменно нервничал и расстраивался.

– Ты их трахаешь? – потребовал он ответа однажды ночью, когда отца не было дома несколько часов – тот собирал информацию. В последнее время Джон брал с собой хотя бы одного из своего сыновей, стараясь не выпускать его из вида. Но сейчас по каким-то причинам им выпала минутка побыть наедине, и, как обычно, Сэм намеревался затеять ссору. 

– Сэмми, – вздохнул в ответ Дин, не готовый снова разводить споры, – перестань, пожалуйста, – попросил он и получил тяжелый взгляд в ответ. Бета упрямо стоял в ожидании продолжения разговора, и Дин вздохнул второй раз, еще глубже.

– Да, я их трахаю, – признался он, и его не удивили ни блеснувшие в глазах Сэма слезы, ни пронзившее его самого чувство вины. – Ты мой младший братик, и это, – он молча показал на них обоих, – очень, очень хреново.

– Ты должен быть с кем-то другим, кем-то подходящим для тебя, а не со своим старшим братом из-за того, что нет другого выбора, – постарался объяснить Дин, размышляя, верит ли он сам в собственные слова. Он считал, что это правильно – Сэм должен быть с другим. Но при этом Дин чувствовал себя таким эгоистичным собственником. 

– Если бы я хотел кого-то другого, – прорычал Сэм, внезапно набрасываясь на Дина и обнимая его со всей силы, – я бы уже заполучил его себе, не тупи.

Дин не ответил на этот почти отчаянный выкрик, но и не оттолкнул брата от себя.

– Ты называл кого-нибудь еще своей сучкой? – спросил бета, и Дин понял, что его подловили. 

– Нет, Сэмми. Никогда.

Приближение следующей течки ознаменовалось невысказанным напряжением между ними, молчаливым сражением. Дин ухлестывал за другими бетами и пытался убедить самого себя, что ему их вполне хватает, а Сэм просто тихо наблюдал за всем происходящим, ожидая ночами, когда Дин в очередной раз крадучись вернется домой.

К счастью, напряжение, возникшее между ними, было неправильно истолковано отцом, он больше не бросал на них взволнованных взглядов, перестал подозревать и таскать их обоих с собой на каждую охоту. Наконец, наступила следующая течка Сэма – на две недели раньше срока. Они никогда не знали точной даты, но всегда рассчитывали примерно – полгода после предыдущей плюс-минус неделя. Однако на этот раз все случилось на целых две недели раньше, поэтому сэмова течка застала Дина врасплох. В то же время он понимал, что самый младший Винчестер ни в коем случае не сможет контролировать свое тело, так что обстоятельства складывались для него наилучшим образом. Отец только что уехал один на охоту – ничего особенно важного, просто путь к месту событий лежал через полстраны, так что вернуться он должен был самое раннее через две недели. 

Когда Дин проснулся, он обнаружил записку на холодильнике, в которой говорилось, что у Сэма не только внезапно раньше времени началась течка, но что тот решил прогуляться в одиночку в свою школу, объяснить там всю ситуацию и взять домашнее задание на неделю. Записка тут же напомнила Дину, что Сэм – вредная маленькая сучка, которая хочет ему отомстить. Но если Сэм просто страдал из-за того, что Дин хотел видеть его нормальным мальчишкой, у самого Дина же начинались панические приступы, а в мозгу возникали яркие картины, как его маленького братика кто-то жестоко насилует. 

Отец оставил им дерьмовый старый грузовичок, которому нужно было время, чтобы прогреться, и уговоры, чтобы ехать. У Дина еще не дошли руки до ремонта, и сейчас он проклинал себя за лень, впрыгивая в кроссовки и несясь по улице на своих двоих. 

Сэм его ждал. Он сидел в канцелярии школы, болтая ногами, – сама невинность. 

– Ты мелкий ублюдок, – прорычал альфа, его брат послал ему в ответ самодовольную улыбку, а секретарша, в недоумении нахмурившись, взглянула на Дина. И тогда он понял, что в спешке не успел переодеться. Да, в мятой футболке, в которой спал, и грязных джинсах, в обуви на босу ногу, с волосами, торчащими во все стороны, и злой по непонятной причине – он вряд ли сейчас был похож на ответственного старшего брата. 

– Пошли, мы отправимся домой, и я запру тебя в подвале на всю следующую неделю, – пригрозил он, к удивлению Сэма и ужасу секретарши. Смущаясь и забавляясь одновременно, Сэм встал, коротко кивнул даме, закинул сумку на плечо и пошел за Дином из школы. 

– Ждешь, что тебя отвезут? – спросил Дин, заметив, как Сэм вертит головой, выискивая взглядом их грузовик. Брат нахмурился и поднял бровь. 

– Ты ведь ждал, что я отвезу тебя домой, – объяснил он, пожав плечами, стараясь скрыть свою рано подступившую панику, но братец, видимо, все-таки что-то заметил, потому что он резко напрыгнул на Дина, крепко сжал его руку и посмотрел на него извиняющимся взглядом.

– Ладно, все нормально, но…. Чувак, не делай так больше, я думаю, мое сердце снова такого не вынесет, – шутка была дерьмовой, однако Сэм просто кивнул головой и, кажется, принял наставление Дина всерьез.

Они пошли назад куда более медленным темпом, Сэм так и не выпустил руку Дина, а тот и не собирался высвобождаться.

Большую часть пути они прошли в молчании, Сэм держался рядом с Дином, пока они не дошли до парка. Среди деревьев петляла короткая тропинка прямо к их дому, и как только они оказались на ней, Сэм пошел слегка впереди Дина, все еще держа того за руку. Но потом младший ушел дальше, и его пальцы выскользнули из ладони старшего брата. Сэм оглянулся назад и игриво подмигнул, оказавшись вне досягаемости Дина. 

– Ну и что ты делаешь? – спросил тот, увеличивая темп, чтобы сократить образовавшееся между ними расстояние. Но Сэм тоже прибавил скорости и оставался впереди, уходя все дальше от Дина, пока тот не рванул вперед. Сэм искусно избежал его захвата и бросился бежать, преследуемый Дином по пятам.

– Сэмми, – предупредил он, но его голосу не хватало натурального страха, ведь его младший брат просто играл: хотя он усердно ускользал от Дина, на самом деле он не старался убежать. 

– Кажется, ты не можешь этого дождаться, – поддразнил брата Дин и сделал еще один рывок за ним, его пальцы скользнули по руке Сэма, но крепко схватить беглеца не удалось. Сэм резко отшвырнул рюкзак на землю и взял реально высокий темп, Дину пришлось ускориться, чтобы не упустить брата из виду. Его альфа-мозг находился на грани помешательства: идеальный потенциальный партнер был готов, жаждал вязки и бросал Дину вызов: поймай меня, возьми меня…

Несмотря на неудобное давление в собственных джинсах, Дин умудрялся догонять брата, сокращая дистанцию, и, когда Сэм споткнулся, преследователь, наконец, получил возможность поймать его. Схватив Сэма за руку, он толкнул его на колени, но, смягчил падение собственным телом. 

Сэм попытался вскочить, и Дин прижал его к себе, поймав в объятия, словно в ловушку, он рухнул с братом прямо в пыль. Его бета завозился и попробовал высвободиться, он запыхался, и Дин начал волноваться. Он хотел, чтобы Сэм тяжело дышал совсем по другой причине, он хотел почувствовать его жаркое тело вокруг себя.

Перевернув Сэма на живот, Дин плотно прижался к спине брата, чувствуя, как задница младшего трется об его член, и возбуждаясь от этого еще больше. Дин нежно опустил голову на плечо Сэма и осыпал его поцелуями прямо через рубашку, оттягивая материю до тех пор, пока полностью не обнажил шею парня. Он с каким-то безумием набросился на его кожу, вдыхая ошеломительный запах, который действовал на него как абсолютный наркотик, облизывая и посасывая ее, а его руки уже расстегивали джинсы Сэма.

Бета заскулил и выгнулся, отодвигаясь от Дина, все еще – чисто символически – изображая сопротивление, но уже раздвигая бедра и помогая Дину стащить с себя джинсы. Сзади штаны были мокрыми, с боксерами дело обстояло еще хуже – они приклеивались к коже липкой массой, и от одного этого вида у Дина рот наполнился слюной. Вязкая жидкость увлажняла отверстие брата и пачкала все вокруг, являясь очевидным скользким свидетельством того, что Сэм в течке и готов спариваться.

Облизав губы, Дин отодвинулся и вдруг, без всякого предупреждения, наклонился, чтобы проложить языком длинную дорогу по выпяченной заднице брата. Его язык скользнул по маленькому отверстию Сэма, и дырочка затрепетала, словно приглашая войти. Бета под ним, наконец, застыл, тяжело дыша, пока Дин вылизывал его, пробуя смазку на вкус и чувствуя себя на вершине блаженства из-за мощного аромата, который он вдыхал. 

– Ты такая мокрая маленькая сучка, такая нетерпеливая, Господи, Сэмми, да из тебя течет, – пробормотал Дин, все его внимание было приковано к розовой дырочке брата. Он провел по колечку мышц сначала языком, потом пальцами, прикасаясь, ощущая, а его бета издал полузадушенное хныкание и покачал бедрами.

– Ты посмотри на себя: ты трахаешь воздух, отчаянно желая заполучить узел, да вообще что угодно в свою жадную маленькую дырку, – при этих словах Дин прижал пальцы к входу, медленно скользя внутрь одним из них, его член начал пульсировать, когда он ощутил, насколько Сэм горячий и мокрый внутри. Влажное нутро чувствовалось превосходно, и Дин втолкнул внутрь второй палец, стараясь не спешить с подготовкой, с другой стороны он был едва в силах бороться со своим вожделением.

Сэм уже совсем растворился в желаниях своего тела, издавая стоны и раскачиваясь взад-вперед на пальцах брата. Его отверстие было девственно узким, и Дин знал, что должен быть осторожным: ведь для беты-мужчины было непросто растягиваться в первый раз, чтобы принять сначала член, а затем и узел. Но боже, запах Сэма, возможность чувствовать Сэма сводили его с ума.

– Сейчас возьму тебя, знаешь, сделаю тебя своим, – бормотал Дин, пристраиваясь к Сэму, оказавшемуся в коленно-локтевой. Он встал прямо за младшим, сдернув свои джинсы. Собственная кожа казалась ему слишком туго натянутой, тело пылало. Дин слышал о том, как альфы реагируют на бет в течке, он и раньше улавливал запахи готовых к случке мужчин, но никогда не чувствовал ничего подобного. От него требовалась вся сила воли, чтобы не вогнать Сэму немедленно на всю длину, не вынудить бету принять его, а затем замкнуть своим узлом, чтобы у того не оставалось никакого выбора, кроме как повязаться с собственным братом. 

Было трудно сопротивляться желанию просто взять и подчинить себе бету, но Дин все-таки умудрился сосредоточиться на Сэме и на том, что это был его первый раз. Дин заботливо потер его отверстие и услышал, как Сэм захныкал, нетерпеливо толкаясь навстречу, он весь взмок. Старший брат убедился, что желанная дырочка достаточно смазана, затем взял член и приставил головку к входу в его тело. Бета вскрикнул и уронил голову, слепо двинувшись к Дину, сам насаживаясь на его член.

– Тихо, мы все сделаем не торопясь, – успокоил брата Дин, поглаживая его поясницу. Сам он провел членом по отверстию Сэма, собирая смазку и распределяя ее по всей длине. Его член отчаянно пульсировал, и альфе пришлось довольно болезненным образом пережать его основание, чтобы узел не образовался слишком рано.

Почувствовав, что достаточно смазан, Дин снова прижался к отверстию Сэма, на этот раз входя в него сильнее, направляя скользкую головку в тесную дырку младшего брата.

– Я собираюсь тебя трахнуть, я собираюсь повязать и оплодотворить тебя, сучка.

Сэм выгнул спину и застонал, прижавшись к Дину и скользнув на его член. Его задний проход был узким, но легко расслабился, готовый принять мужчину, в то время как Дин сражался с желанием продемонстрировать свою брутальность. При этом Сэм никак не помогал ему сохранять спокойствие: парнишка стонал и учащенно дышал, вжимаясь в него и глядя через плечо темными отчаянными глазами.

Дин выругался, когда, наконец, случилось то, от чего он долго воздерживался: Сэм резко прижался к нему, насадившись на половину длины, прежде чем Дин ухватил его за бедра. «Да тише же, давай медленнее, сука», – провыл он, подсознательно все еще волнуясь, как бы не порвать Сэма. Но было совершенно не похоже, что бете больно, он жаждуще стонал, вращал бедрами, пытаясь заставить Дина войти в себя еще глубже. Сейчас его младшим братом руководила течка, он превратился в бету, отчаянно нуждающуюся в вязке. Облизав губу, Дин наблюдал, как член исчезает в розовом растянутом отверстии. Он слегка отодвинулся, пригляделся и не заметил никакой крови, поэтому разрешил себе ослабить самоконтроль. Сэм прижался к нему сильнее, и Дин позволил ему это, смотря, как член уже на всю длину исчезает в чужой жаркой тесноте.

– Что, нравится? – не смог не поддразнить брата Дин, когда тот застонал от счастья, изо всех сил втиснувшись задницей в его бедра и приняв член альфы весь, до миллиметра. Дин сконцентрировался, слегка раздвинул брату ноги, взял его за бока и начал подталкивать туда-обратно, задавая ритм. Несмотря на самые лучшие намерения сделать все как можно легче, несмотря на всю заботу, которую он выказывал до сих пор, инстинкт альфы неумолимо взял верх над Дином. Его пальцы начали сильнее впиваться в нежную кожу на талии Сэма, он стал грубее притягивать бету к себе, дальше отталкивать ее от себя, и спокойный ритм снова превратился в полное безумие. 

– Бля, ты восхитительный, Сэмми, ты полное совершенство, – выдохнул он, его бедра резко врезались в партнера, а Сэм начал вскрикивать при каждом проникновении. Грубый звук шлепков кожи о кожу, влажный звук динова члена, скользящего внутрь, сопровождаемые криками, издаваемыми шумным братцем… Дин был уверен, что любой, проходящий мимо их тропинки, легко услышит звуки спаривания. Он приятно заволновался при мысли, что их могут увидеть, могут понять, что Сэм теперь принадлежит ему во всех смыслах этого слова.

Выругавшись, Дин вздернул Сэма ближе к себе, приладился к нему, развел их бедра шире и задрал Сэмову рубашку, чтобы увидеть как можно больше обнаженного тела брата. Придерживая одной рукой поясницу беты, а другую так и не сняв с его бедра, Дин возобновил движения, высоко подбрасывая бедра и входя в другое тело медленными, но сильными толчками. Сэм вскрикивал каждый раз, когда Дин втрахивался в него.

– Мне так зашибись, ты идеальная сучка, ты моя маленькая сучка, – нес околесицу Дин, не в силах заткнуться, когда оседлал своего бету и, наконец, почувствовал блаженное пульсирование начавшего образовываться узла. Он сразу же почти потерялся в ощущениях, это был первый раз, когда у Дина по-настоящему образовывался узел, и удовольствие было невероятным. Накрыв Сэма своим телом, Дин задал сумасшедший темп, быстрыми короткими толчками проникая в брата. 

– Еба-а-ать, это… Боже, Сэмми, я уже, я вяжу тебя, детка, я собираюсь замкнуть и заполнить тебя, начинить свою сучку, свою…   
Дикая сущность теперь полностью завладела альфой, даже если бы их застукал отец, Дин бы не остановился, ни за что на свете, только не сейчас, когда его узел пульсировал, а крики Сэма становились все громче. Дин схватил бету за бедро и дернул назад, прямо себе на колени, удерживая парнишку там. Сэм принялся надрачивать себе, увидев это, Дин разразился неприличной речью и почувствовал, как набухает его член еще больше. Он и хотел бы продолжать толчки, но не стал потакать этому желанию – гораздо важнее было надежно повязаться с Сэмом. Бета простонал от счастья, царапая пыль руками, так же отчетливо блаженствуя от своей первой вязки. Дин почувствовал, как тело Сэма сжалось на его члене, он потянулся к бете, намереваясь отдрочить ему, но в это время удовольствие настигло его. Оно обрушилось на него так, что бедра рефлекторно задергались, и он, тяжело дыша, почувствовал, как узел мягко замыкается в Сэме. Теперь блаженство волнами омывало его, оргазм взял под контроль его тело, и Дин стал таким же, как и Сэм – тяжело дышащим и ничего не соображающим телом, которое заполняло своего брата и не чувствовало ничего, кроме всепоглощающего наслаждения, когда они кончили вместе. 

В конце концов они улеглись набок, «ложечками», джинсы болтались у обоих на коленях. Дин лениво оставлял засосы на плече и шее Сэма, любяще щекоча его носом. Каждые несколько минут они оба напрягались и чувствовали наслаждение, кончая снова и снова, каждый раз Дин наполнял Сэма, а тело беты отвечало ему, и оба содрогались от блаженства.

Дин понятия не имел, сколько времени они пролежали, связанные вместе, в этой пыли. В конце концов, он пошевелил бедрами и почувствовал, как сместился узел, опадая, а это значило, что Дин скоро сможет выйти из беты. Он попытался это сделать, медленно и осторожно, но Сэм вскрикнул от боли, и Дин вернулся назад, подождал немного, затем предпринял вторую попытку и тогда свободно выскользнул из его тела.

Он чувствовал себя так, словно пробежал марафон, а потом провел всю ночь на тяжелой охоте. Но, несмотря на усталость, Дин умудрился натянуть джинсы на себя и Сэма. Тот совершенно не хотел ничего делать и жалобно захныкал, когда Дин заставил его встать и отправиться домой. К тому времени, как они подошли к крыльцу, Дин понял, почему Сэм не хотел идти. Его джинсы сзади промокли насквозь, густой запах секса был очевиден. Это одновременно и радовало, и раздражало Дина: он гордился тем, что заявил свое право на Сэма, но его злило, что его семя пропадало впустую. Сэм был в течке, нуждался в вязке, и инстинкт в Дине шептал и пел, что необходимо снова образовать свой узел в Сэме, сразу же, как только семя вытекло из тела беты.

Они добрались до спальни, и, несмотря на слабость, Дин устроился между бедер Сэма и снова овладел им, на этот раз повязав бету медленнее, нежнее, более интимно. Не было никакой бешеной скачки, Дин поцеловал Сэма, вылизал его рот, а потом толкнулся бедрами вперед. Сэм крайне стеснялся лежать на спине и смотреть брату в лицо, когда его взгляд метнулся вверх и встретился с взглядом Дина, он сразу отвел глаза под смешок альфы.

– Ну как, пришел в сознание? Ты прямо-таки сорвал себе легкие, а там люди ходят, – слегка поддразнил Дин, глядя, как Сэм мило заливается румянцем. Пружины кровати мягко заскрипели, когда альфа толкнулся в бету чуть сильнее, позволяя тому почувствовать, как в нем снова набухает узел. После того, как они оказались связаны, Дин повернулся так, чтобы более легкий Сэм оказался на нем, он позволил бете отдыхать, поглаживая его по волосам и любуясь им. 

Они дождались позднего часа, чтобы отправиться в круглосуточную аптеку. Дин не хотел, чтобы незнакомые люди пялились на Сэма в подобном состоянии, и в то же время он просто не мог выпустить бету из вида даже на такое время, которое ему требовалось для похода за лекарствами. Так что они пошли в аптеку в два часа ночи и держались за руки все время, пока Дин покупал кучу средств, необходимых во время течки. Сэм не сказал ни слова, когда рука Дина замерла рядом с таблетками, которые надо принимать после вязки. Дин изначально собирался купить их, ведь Сэму было только 17. Но он недооценил того, насколько течка Сэма повлияла на него самого. Голос в голове настойчиво твердил ему, что Сэм теперь его, он вправе сделать ему малыша, что он обязан сделать Сэма беременным к концу течки. И это была не мимолетная мысль, она пожирала его мозг: Сэм должен забеременеть, он будет выглядеть так гармонично с ребенком своего альфы внутри. Сглотнув, Дин опустил руку и внимательно посмотрел на младшего брата. Тот кинул взгляд на таблетки и пожал плечами, гораздо больше интересуясь распродажей шоколада, чем противозачаточными. Дин снова посмотрел на таблетки, чувствуя себя виноватым, но не в состоянии снова потянуться к ним. В конце концов, он отошел от стеллажа и вместо этого разрешил Сэму купить кучу дорогого шоколада.

Эта мысль зудела у Дина под кожей всю обратную дорогу к их съемному жилью. Идея сделать Сэму ребенка крутилась у него в голове, и чувство вины не могло победить восторга от этой задумки. Когда они снова вошли в дверь, Дин без всяких церемоний швырнул брата на кушетку и сорвал с него штаны. Это было быстрое спаривание, Сэм желал этого и был счастлив, что его трахают, а Дин не мог перестать думать о том, как бы начинить собственного брата. Он кончил сильно, с криками, когда они повязались, и Дин все время думал только о семени, которое он закачивает глубоко внутрь фертильной беты. Мужская беременность была довольно редким явлением, и это приглушало чувство вины Дина: он думал – как природа распорядится, так и будет. Однако при этом он слегка сжульничал, использовав купленную в аптеке анальную пробку, чтобы не дать своей сперме вытечь из Сэма.

Проходили дни, течка Сэма становилась все интенсивнее, и чувства Дина усиливались в той же прогрессии. На третий день он уже не мог вынести мысли о том, что другие альфы почувствуют запах Сэма, поэтому он запер младшего в доме и кидал бешеные взгляды на придурочных доставщиков пиццы, бросая бедолаг в пот своим рычанием. Кажется, Сэму на это было плевать, покуда Дин постоянно вытрахивал из него все мозги. На четвертый день Сэм пришел в гостиную голым и забрался на колени брата так, словно это было в порядке вещей. Он расстегнул джинсы альфы и без долгих церемоний скользнул на член Дина. Они даже и не пытались уйти с дивана до следующего утра.

На пятый день Дин почувствовал какую-то странность. Он вдыхал запах Сэма, стараясь понять, чего же не хватает, но разобраться у него не получалось. Они дико трахались весь день, а ночью Дин понял, что не так. Запах Сэма не становился сильнее, не достигал обычного для течки уровня.

К середине шестого дня сэмова течка прекратилась.

– Ты понимаешь, что это значит, правда? – спросил его Сэм, сидя на кровати и наблюдая, как брат пристраивается на полу так, чтобы положить голову на его колено.

– Ты расстроен? – просто спросил Дин, и Сэм слегка пожал плечами.

– Ну, с ума я не схожу. В конце концов, я хотел этого, но все случилось немного раньше, чем я рассчитывал, – признался он, и Дин нежно погладил пальцем его плоский живот.

– Если ты не готов…

– Я сказал, что не ожидал, это не значит, что я не готов.

– Ну и хорошо, слава богу, – пробормотал Дин, прижимаясь ближе к Сэму между его ног и чмокая его в живот. Затем он притянул брата вниз, к себе на колени, и подарил ему теплый поцелуй.

– И что мы будем делать? Как мы объясним это папе? – спросил Сэм с раздражением.

– Мы найдем выход, Сэм, я обещаю.

– Но что если…

– Неважно, что случится, я всегда буду здесь с тобой, всегда, понятно?

– Сталкер, – пробормотал Сэм, но озабоченности в его взгляде стало меньше. 

– Я тебя тоже люблю.

Отец учил их именно этому, можно сказать, сам подготовил их к грехопадению. Он говорил, что для Дина важнее всего должна быть забота о Сэмми, а Сэм должен слушать Дина. Что еще отец мог ожидать от них – разве что того, что молодые альфа и бета станут супругами.

***

Джона никак не устраивала порочная связь, в которой его сыновья были совершенно счастливы. Когда он впервые узнал об этом, ему показалось, что кто-то вышиб землю у него из-под ног.

Дин никогда не был альфой-бунтарем. Все твердили Джону, что он должен присматривать за старшим сыном, когда тот повзрослеет, что однажды парень вырвется из-под отцовского господства. Но Дин всегда охотно подчинялся приказам и никогда ни о чем не спорил. Это Сэм ни с чем не соглашался, именно бета в их семье любил показать характер, и Бобби находил это прикольным. Ублюдок.

Джон долгое время размышлял, не он ли виноват в случившемся, не должен ли он был разделить сыновей еще детьми или сделать что-нибудь в таком же духе. Но эти размышления уже не могли ничего изменить, не могли сделать Сэма менее беременным от собственного брата. Иисусе. Джон вспомнил ночь, когда застукал их вместе. Ночь, когда он сообразил, чьего же ребенка вынашивает Сэм. Он швырялся сердитыми словами, пока Сэм орал на него и плакал снова и снова, бережно поддерживая живот, а Дин встал перед своим братом, как будто нужно было защищать Сэма от Джона, как будто Джон мог причинить вред собственному сыну. 

Он был так зол, испытывал такое отвращение ко всей этой ситуации, что сел в машину и дал по газам, решив, что ему нужно проветриться. Когда он вернулся через несколько дней, все заготовленные ультиматумы оказались бесполезными: его сыновья уже уехали. Они оставались у Бобби несколько месяцев, и старый альфа предоставил им кров, несмотря на то, что Джон открыл ему правду, рассказал, что они уже натворили и что продолжают творить сейчас. 

Джон не знал, что делать, не мог насильно разлучить их – у Бобби братья были в безопасности, не мог заставить своих детей увидеть греховность своего поступка. Поэтому он стал охотиться. Охота полностью заняла его жизнь, для него имело значение только убийство одного монстра и немедленные поиски следующего. 

Тоска по детям мучила его, словно фантомная боль. Он часто неосознанно тянулся к телефону, чтобы проверить, как там они, пока не ловил себя на этом и не понимал, что братья не ответят на его звонок. Когда Джон достаточно напивался, он позволял себе подумать о них. Мысль о связи между сыновьями сначала не вызывала у него ничего, кроме отвращения. Но время шло, и Джон постепенно понял: он никогда даже не задавался вопросом, любят ли они друг друга. Несмотря на гнев, несмотря на чувство, что его предали, он не допускал и мысли, что это было мимолетное увлечение или даже просто сексуальное влечение. И он не знал, хорошо это или плохо. Что бы подумала Мэри об этом? Что бы она сказала в данной ситуации? Она всегда говорила ему только о любви, и сейчас ее слова преследовали Джона, когда он думал о сыновьях. 

Он вспоминал одно лето у Бобби, когда у Сэма была течка, как раз незадолго до того, как у них с Дином начались… начались отношения. Джон вспоминал, что Сэм выказывал признаки беты, ищущей партнера, вспоминал, как размышлял, что же не так между его парнями. Но когда он внимательно присматривался к ним, то видел только двух братьев, неплохо ладящих друг с другом. Может быть, он просто не хотел вникать в это, замечать очевидное, вот и просмотрел момент, когда отношения между его сыновьями дошли до инцеста. Джон проводил слишком много вечеров, размышляя на пару с бутылкой «Джека», пока его голова не начинала раскалываться.

Бобби отчаянно старался заставить Джона принять сыновей, черт, даже Джим был на их стороне, поддерживая и братьев, и то, что они наделали. 

«Такое случается, Джон, парни молодцы, и хотя я такие вещи обычно не поощряю… они просто Дин и Сэм, всегда вместе, и никто их не разлучит», – говорил этот святоша.

Эллен поступила с ним еще хуже, чем все остальные, позвонив ему вечером, когда он уже принял на грудь. Она знала, что сейчас Джон не бросит трубку. Элен не стала, как Бобби и Джим, убеждать его смириться со случившимся, говорить, что все уже сделано, а сделанного не воротишь. Она начала рассказывать ему о сыновьях. И это оказалось для Джона в сто раз больнее – просто слышать о них. Узнать, что Дин работает в слесарной мастерской и по возможности помогает Бобби охотиться. Что Сэм закончил школу и теперь собирается в колледж. Джон сидел в одиночестве в темном пустом мотеле и слушал рассказ Эллен о том, как были взволнованы его дети, когда им удалось скопить достаточно денег, чтобы купить свой собственный маленький домик. Что Сэм получил фальшивые документы с другой фамилией, чтобы братья могли пожениться.

Подобное было для него уже слишком – слышать об этом, думать об этом, рассказ о сыновьях сломал его окончательно. Он внезапно почувствовал себя ненужным, ему хотелось только одного – прыгнуть в машину и уехать. Но прошло очень много времени, Джон скучал по своим детям, слишком скучал по своей семье, чтобы продолжать бегать от нее. Обычно после каждой охоты он возвращался к мальчикам, и неважно, где они находились на тот момент, когда он приезжал к ним, он всегда чувствовал себя так, словно возвращался домой. Они были для него домом, и Джон хотел вернуть это забытое чувство гораздо больше, чем выразить свое неодобрение их связью. 

– А я уже начала сомневаться, – именно так поприветствовала его Эллен, застыв в дверном проеме и глядя на него тяжелым оценивающим взглядом, – Больше не делай им больно, они этого не заслуживают, – предупредила она, прежде чем уйти в дом и оставить за собой открытую дверь. 

Это был маленький домик, он нуждался в ремонте, но это был дом, в котором жила семья. Повсюду были развешаны фонарики и натянуты гирлянды, эти яркие признаки Рождества, которые Сэм любил словно маленький. Джон видел рождественскую ель, втиснутую в гостиную, слышал разговоры людей на кухне. Бобби, Джим, Эллен и ее дочь, охотники, на глазах которых росли Сэм и Дин, приехали, чтобы отпраздновать с ними Рождество. 

Едва Джон закрыл входную дверь, как его старший сын появился в узком коридорчике. Дин выглядел хорошо, хотя и старше своего возраста, но здоровым и неплохо отдохнувшим. На его лице сменялись самые разные эмоции, когда он прошагал к Джону. 

– Как «Импала»? – спросил, наконец, Дин после того, как они долго разглядывали друг друга, словно снайперы. 

Нейтральная тема.

Джону показалось, что его грудь сильно сжалась, отчего каждый вдох стал болезненным. 

– Нормально, получила неприятную вмятину в пассажирской дверце, но в целом хорошо, – умудрился хрипло выдавить он из себя, его переполняли эмоции. Но Дин, похоже, чувствовал себя так же, он кивнул и подошел к отцу. Джону даже не пришло в голову ускользнуть от объятий, не прижать к себе своего сына. Да, он был не согласен с тем, что наделали Дин и Сэм, но он по-прежнему продолжал считать их своими мальчиками, своими сыновьями. 

К тому моменту, когда они отошли друг от друга, глаза Джона были влажными, а прямо за Дином стоял Сэм с огромным животом. Глядя на Джона, бета выглядел таким напуганным, как будто боялся своего собственного отца. От этого сердце Джона снова заныло, и он протянул сыну руку, не зная, примет ли ее Сэм, они же никогда особо не ладили. Но через один удар сердца его маленький мальчик оказался в его объятьях, сжимая Джона так крепко, что было даже слегка больно. Всхлипывая, Сэм вцепился в отца, и Джон укачивал и утихомиривал его так нежно, словно тот снова был малышом в руках у папы. 

– Я скучал по вам, мальчики, – пробормотал он в сэмовы волосы и взглянул на Дина, чтобы увидеть, как тот кивает головой, глаза у парня были на мокром месте. Живот Сэма был прижат к Джону, и тот подумал, что его младший сын уже на очень позднем сроке, того и гляди родит.

– Познакомишься с ней? – наконец спросил Сэм с мольбой в голосе, и Джон слегка кивнул – он уже смирился. Все перебрались в гостиную, под предлогом посмотреть какие-то рождественские шоу по ТВ. Хотя Джон ни на секунду не сомневался, что на самом деле все просто хотели увидеть, что сейчас произойдет. Вокруг звучали поздравления, а в воздухе повисло ожидание. 

Дин забрал маленькую девочку с колен Бобби и подкинул ее на руках. Малышка засмеялась от счастья и прижалась ближе к нему, болтая о какой-то ерунде. 

– Мэри, – сказал Сэм мягко, привлекая ее внимание, он подошел к девочке и нежно погладил ее золотые локоны, – кое-кто особенный пришел познакомиться с тобой.

Малышка вскинула глаза на Джона, такие яркие и невинные, но ему показалось, что он сейчас стоит перед главным судьей в своей жизни, должен пройти самое важное испытание. Все гости в комнате затаили дыхание. Глаза, которые были того же оттенка, что и у Сэма, смотрели на него еще секунду, затем она отвернулась и показала на полку в противоположном углу комнаты, где стояло много фотографий в рамках. 

– Правильно, детка, – гордо произнес Дин, и Джон увидел снимок, на который указала малышка. Он был сделан три года назад, незадолго до того, как их семья распалась. Джон с сыновьями непринужденно смотрели в камеру: дело сделано, охота закончена, люди спасены. 

Девчушка снова повернулась к Джону и протянула ему крошечную ладошку.

– Де-да.

И Джон почувствовал себя так, словно впервые за много лет оказался дома. 

**~Конец~**


End file.
